rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Introductions
Wyomings Armor Did Wyomings Armor appear more gray than white to anyone else?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I noticed, but it's probably because he was in CGI. I don't think they ment to do that on purpose. I've noticed when characters are in CG, their armor just looks a little off. Oo7nightfire 02:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Really? Wyoming's is the first I've noticed this with. I assumed it was my computer. Perhaps its the lighting in the training room.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea, like in the epsiode Reunion, Wash's armor sometimes looks so dark it's almost black. Oo7nightfire 02:47, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea. I suppose your right.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I just hope they fix it. I'm not sure I can stand a season of a grey Wyoming.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol, neither can i. Oo7nightfire 03:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Monty. You brought back my favorite Freelancer. Now its time to make him his color and give him the gift of speech!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) lock this page can we please lock this page to stop people saying this is how york get his damage eye Bladeslash 00:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I AGREE!! --Oo7nightfire 00:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Good point. Its been locked so new and unregistered users can no longer edit.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yorks eye could this be were york get his damage eye? Bladeslash 02:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Likely. Althuogh it was originally my assumption that it was while Tex had Omega.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, we'll see soon. I'd assumed that he loses his eye when Omega comes, maybe she already has Omega... anywho that means no more missions for the rest of the season, well at least not until Maine gets shot. 03:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) it maby why he never use his healing unit because they are not alowed to in training Bladeslash 03:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) This can't have been how York's eye was damaged. In episode 10, we heard Maine do his trademark growl. But if you remember the season 9 trailer, when Maine recieved his throat injury, York had already been hospitalized. This episode was probably set after that. Actually its possible. York got his eye injury against Tex. This is her first appearance. Maine recieved the gun shot wound after York's eye injury therefore it is irrelevant that he growls.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Tex and alpha since tex is around dose that mean alpha is to if tex was an offcut of alpha Bladeslash 02:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿Yes that means that the Alpha is somewhere as well. Its likely we shall be seeing A.I. by the end of the season.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahem, seems I need to butt in here. Alpha was destroyed in the EMP. It's been confirmed. And if you mean in the Freelancer story, it's still not gonna happen as this takes place BEFORE A.I. were created for the Freelancers to use, as at this point, they are just in early concepts and are in the process of splitting Alpha at this point, to the best of my knowledge. No its before the freelancers got there AI, not before the director got a hold of em. And anyways there would be no explanation for tex being there. Agent Hawaii? Should we mention the agents mentioned in the song that plays during the fight montage? I know at one point it makes reference to Agent Hawaii, who is said to be female. Considering how little we know about the members of Project Freelancer, it could be something of note. On the other hand, it is possibly not canonical information, since it's just a song (like how A Girl Named Beth mistakenly gave Tex's name as Beth, instead of Allison...unless BETH is a corruption of Beta AI...). AMCAlmaron 19:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) The song lyrics are noncanon, thus it will not be added. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC)